


His Tender Touch

by Pokeluv101



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25489507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokeluv101/pseuds/Pokeluv101
Summary: Kuro is cursed where any living being that he touches will die within a day. He thought he would be alone forever until he meets Mahiru. (KuroMahi, Fantasy AU)
Relationships: Kuro | Sleepy Ash/Shirota Mahiru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	His Tender Touch

Mahiru gasped when he stepped into his garden and found that his plants had withered and died. They were healthy when he watered them the previous night. He knelt on the ground and studied the dirt to search for anything that could’ve caused them to die. He noticed that the grass nearby had also turned brown and brittle. The patches of dead grass formed an odd pattern and they almost appeared to be a trail.

His eyes followed the path to his greenhouse and he gasped when he saw a lion inside. Mahiru summoned his staff and cautiously approached the door. Questions crossed his mind and he wondered if the lion had destroyed his garden. He specialized in animal magic so he was able to speak with animals. He hoped he could ask the lion a few questions.

The black lion appeared to be sleeping and he knocked on the glass to wake it. He didn’t know if the lion was dangerous so he decided to keep his distance. Mahiru had to question how the lion was able to enter the green house. The creature didn’t react to his knock so he opened the door slightly to call to it. Using his magic, he changed his voice into a low growl. “You’re a long way from home, Sir Leo.”

A powerful wind pushed him away from the entryway and slammed the door. Mahiru looked around him for the person who could’ve casted the spell. His eyes fell onto the black lion and a hand peaked out of the fur. The lion pelt fell aside to reveal a man with light hair. He had never seen a man with hair that resembled a pale blue moon.

“You’re noisy. Can’t deal.” The man groaned. He stood and Mahiru was able to see that his clothes were tattered. What concerned him the most was the blood on the man’s pants. From the way he limped to the far side of the green house, he knew he was hurt. Mahiru tried to open the door so he could help tend to the door but it was stuck. “Don’t come in.”

“But you’re bleeding. I know a few healing spells that can help you.” Mahiru reasoned that the man had summoned the wind to keep him out yet he couldn’t understand why. He walked around the greenhouse to stand next to the man. The thick glass wall between them only muffled their voices slightly so they were still able to speak with each other. “I can’t let you die in my greenhouse. Let me help you.”

“You’re one of those troublesome people who tries to help others even when they didn’t ask for it, aren’t you? I can tell from your eyes. Troublesome.” He groaned. He sat against the wall and faced Mahiru. “Don’t waste your time trying to help me. You can’t. Please, just leave me alone for a few hours and then I’ll leave your greenhouse. I’m sorry about your flowers though.”

His words caused Mahiru to look around the greenhouse. The flowers were slowly turning brown like the plants in his garden. The man told him: “I’m cursed. When I touch something, I will drain the life from it and it will die within the day. That’s what happened to these flowers. The same might happen to you so it’s best if you keep your distance from me.”

Mahiru looked from the dry grass to the plants until his eyes fell back to the man. He wouldn’t meet his eyes but he could hear the pain in his voice. He didn’t know the reason he was cursed but he didn’t seem dangerous or violent. The lonely expression he had tugged on Mahiru’s heart. He lightly knocked on the glass to get his attention again. “My name’s Mahiru. Can you tell me yours?”

The man had expected Mahiru to run away in fear of his curse. After a moment, he answered Mahiru. “Kuro. My name is Kuro.”

“I can’t touch you but I still want to help you, Kuro. There must be something I can do to help you with my magic. Stay here while I get something for you. I’ll be back soon.” He said before he ran into the nearby house. Kuro debated if he should leave while Mahiru was gone. He knew his presence would endanger Mahiru. Beyond his curse, there were hunters after his lion form.

He tilted his head back against the cold glass and closed his eyes. He tried to gather enough energy to run away. The wound on his leg burned and he knew he wouldn’t be able to run far even if he tried. Kuro could easily picture Mahiru trying to follow him if he left injured. He sighed and decided that it was best to wait until Mahiru was asleep.

The smell of soup caught his attention and he opened his eyes to see Mahiru run towards the green house with a tray of food. He opened the door and Kuro instinctively backed away but his back was already pressed against the wall. Mahiru saw his reaction and stopped in the doorway. He placed the tray on the ground and stepped back. “I hope you like beef stew.”

His stomach growled in answer and it caused Mahiru to laugh. Kuro blushed with embarrassment but he couldn’t see any judgement in his brown eyes. He summoned a breeze that carried the tray of food to him. Mahiru went to sit beside Kuro with the wall between them and he watched him take a bite. “It has been a long time since I ate something warm. This is delicious.”

“Thank you.” Mahiru loved cooking and it was fulfilling to have someone enjoy his food. He laid his staff over his lap and debated if he should ask him about his curse. He didn’t want to pry into his life when the topic was likely difficult for him. “Do you specialize in wind magic, Kuro? It’s rare. My uncle taught me how to use animal magic since we live in a forest.”

“I taught myself plant magic.” Kuro lifted his hand and a black rose grew in front of Mahiru. “My curse forces me to kill everything around me. The least I can do is bring a little life back to the world.”

* * *

“This ending is romantic and tragic at the same time. Don’t you think so, Kuro? When I was a kid, I would pretend to be the hero and I tried to cast the cloud spell he did for the princess. I didn’t know the words to the spell and accidentally filled the house with a fog.” Mahiru laughed at the memory. He was slightly surprised when he heard Kuro chuckle. It was the first time he heard him laugh.

Due to his wounds, Kuro stayed in the greenhouse to rest and heal. Mahiru cooked him food and they would talk throughout the day. They grew closer over the past few weeks and he enjoyed spending time with him. He gave Kuro his collection of books to read so he wouldn’t be bored whenever he went into town. In exchange, Kuro helped tend his vegetable garden from a distance.

“You have to combine wind and animal magic if you want to cast the spell the hero did.” Kuro chanted a spell and clouds began to swirl around Mahiru. The clouds took shape into a cat and climbed onto his lap. He lifted the cat to his face and tickled his nose against its white fur. Watching him, Kuro couldn’t help but smile slightly. “I can write down the spell for you.”

“It would be nice to have a bunch of animals made of clouds but it’s a shame they can’t talk. Since my uncle has to leave for work often, it can get lonely on the mountain. I’m glad that we met. I’ll miss you when you leave. I like to think we’re friends.” Mahiru gave Kuro a sad smile and placed his hand over the glass. “I know you’re planning to leave as soon as your leg heals.”

“I like you too, Mahiru. That’s why I can’t stay and endanger you. Even if we’re careful, I might touch you accidentally.” Kuro turned away from Mahiru because he didn’t want to see his disappointment. He couldn’t remember the last time someone had been kind to him after they learned about his curse. He looked at his hand and sighed. “I don’t know why my father gave me this curse.”

“Is there a way for someone to break the curse? I don’t want you to have the burden of that curse and be forced to isolate yourself. I’m a simple witch but we might be able to find a solution together.” He rarely spoke about his curse. Mahiru was shocked to discover that his father had been the one to curse Kuro. The pain in his eyes made Mahiru want to hug and comfort him but he knew Kuro wouldn’t allow him close.

He placed his hand over the glass and Kuro mirrored his action. “I’ve already searched for a way to break the curse but I don’t think there is one. I’m sorry, Mahiru.”

“If you’re going to leave, promise you’ll tell me goodbye. I want to give you a few things for your journey like food and new clothes.” Mahiru understood Kuro’s feelings but he didn’t want him to go. “I know I’ll worry about you when you’re gone but I’ll feel better if I know you’re eating properly and have warm clothes. Oh, I already knitted something for you.”

He took out a pair of gloves from his bag. He walked to the entrance to hand him the gloves and Kuro opened the door for him. Mahiru smiled up at him and realized that it was the first time they were so close without a wall between them. He held up the gloves to him before he placed it on his own hand. “I hope they fit. I didn’t know your size so I made them a little larger than my hand.”

Without thinking, Kuro placed his hand against Mahiru’s to see how much smaller his hands were. He realized his mistake the moment he felt his warmth and quickly backed away. He felt so relaxed with Mahiru that he forgot about his curse for a moment. Kuro didn’t want to see Mahiru die because of his curse and turned away. “Shit. I’m sorry, Mahiru. Do you feel pain anywhere?”

“I feel fine, Kuro.” Mahiru’s words confused him and he looked back to him. The colour hadn’t left his face or aged like he had seen others become after he touched them. They were both confused but Mahiru walked into the greenhouse. He closed the distance between them and placed his gloved hand on his cheek. Gently, he tilted Kuro’s face down so their eyes met. “When I touch you, I don’t feel a curse. Only you.”

Kuro touched his hand and felt the warm wool of the glove. “It must be the glove. We should still be careful.”

“At least we know that there’s a way to stop your curse.” Mahiru took off his gloves and handed them to Kuro. “It’s not permanent so we should find another solution. We can do that together since we don’t have to worry about your curse affecting me when you’re wearing gloves.”


End file.
